Breaking Tradition
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Attacked by the unimaginable. Accidently abandoned in a storm. As if by fate, these three girls come together to survive. But their kind isn't suppose to... help each other. With each breath, the girls are breaking traditions, which were set long ago.
1. Prologue

A storm raged on, tearing about a different cabin in the woods. There, a man is struggling to rescue his two children, a son and daughter. Above the roaring of the storm, he hears a cry rising from a room inside the crumbling cabin. Racing inside, he breaks down a door and grabs his son, rushing out of the cabin. But he couldn't go back inside, for as he ran out with his son in his arms, the cabin caved in and collapsed, burying anything inside it.

Including his daughter.

Grief stricken, the man stumbled back into the woods, still carrying his son. Struggling to swallow the pain, he turned and ran through the forest, following a path to a friend's home where he could stay and keep his son safe.

He couldn't lose his son as well as his wife and daughter. If he did, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

But only if he stayed to look for his daughter, maybe he would have seen the small girl escape the cabin before it collapsed and flee into the woods.

* * *

Five years later, thirteen year olds Bobbie and Bryce run through the snow, laughing and having a good time, both unaware of their followers. Bryce trips over a root and tumbles into Bobbie, sending both into the snowy ground, laughing. Bobbie stopped laughing and whispered, "Did you see something move over there?" Bryce twisted her head to see, and two figures dart out, pinning the girls down. Before either could scream, one person raises Bobbie's arm up and bites down onto her forearm. Agony fires through Bobbie and screeches rip through the air, coming from both girls, but the pain is overbearing and their screams turn silent as they are thrown into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, a large wolf leaps forward, ramming the figures off the girls and bites at them, kicking on aside and tearing the head off one before turning and killing the other. As the wolf leans down to sniff the girls, the wolf realizes that they are dead, and leaves, racing away.

But the sisters were not dead.

As if by luck, a blonde haired man comes pushing through the undergrowth, attracted by the sound of screaming and battle. Seeing the girls half dead, he starts to drag both away.

Soon, he brings them to his cabin, where he does his best to clean out the bites. Making sure he leaves plenty of food and water behind, he leaves a first aid kit as well, knowing one would be awake later, and then abandons them.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, and if it's confusing, it's because Pheo and I worked on it late at night to early in the morning. We will be taking information from the books as well as the movies. **


	2. Chapter 1

Creeping through the woods, I walked along with my sister, Bryce. Scenting the air, I sighed, catching nothing. "Do you smell anything?"

Bryce shook her head. "Nothing at all, not even a rabbit!" Giving a frustrated sigh, I kicked up some snow, but froze when I heard a faint sound of something awkwardly crunching through the sleet. Glancing to my twin, I saw her eyes sparkling; clearly she had heard it as well. "Let's go," she whispered and crept forward silently.

I darted after her, keeping pace, but stopped suddenly. "It's a wolf!" I gasped, seeing a large, skinny black and brown wolf limping through the snow. I watched it as it gave a shuddered and collapsed down.

Bryce crept forward and whispered, "Come on, let's kill it. That way it'll be put out of its misery and we can eat."

I pushed my arm out in front of her to hold her back. "No, we should help it."

Bryce stared at me in shock. "But it's an easy meal! Come on, Bobbie! We can finally eat!"

I hesitated, thinking: _Oh man… I'm so thirsty… no, we have to help it. _"No, we must help it."

"Very well," Bryce sighed, "but you better not regret doing this." Standing up, we walked toward the large beast, which was lying on its side. But it scented us and its head shot up, teeth bore and ears flat as it drew its body closer, facing us and prepared to attack.

"Easy, easy," I soothed, "we're not going to hurt you, and we are going to help you."

The wolf's orange eyes gazed at us, and for a moment I thought it was going to hurt us, but it growled and rolled back on its side, revealing a large, deep gash on its shoulder. I gagged and slapped my hand over my mouth. "Hold your breath," I mumbled through my hand. "First off, there might be blood and it's infected." Thankfully, Bryce covered her mouth as well. "Alright, wolf, try to walk with us back to our cabin so I can at least clean out your wound. And then you can rest. Maybe it will heal itself."

Bryce turned her head and glared at me. I knew she didn't want to share a cabin with a wolf, especially one that wanted to hurt us earlier. Shrugging, I backed up with my sister and the wolf rolled onto its belly, heaving itself up to its paws.

* * *

Soon, we walked to back to our cabin. Bryce opened the front door and stormed inside, entering her room and slamming her door closed. Rolling my eyes, I led the wolf inside where it lied down on the floor. Opening the cabinet and pulling out the first aid kit, I walked over to the wolf. "Alright, I'm going to clean it out the best I can," I told it, opening the kit and pulling out some gaze. Pushing it aside, including the kit, I got up and wandered into the kitchen where I grabbed a towel. Turning on the faucet, I ran the towel under the water and squirted some soap onto it, letting it bubble.

Then, I went back to the wolf and sat down next to it, warily pressing the towel onto its wound. It snarled in pain and winced, but didn't try to attack me. Relaxing, I continued to gently clean out its wound before drying off the water and suds and wrapping the gaze around the wound. Leaving it to rest, I put away the supplies and walked to Bryce's room and rapped my knuckles on her door. "Can I come in?"


End file.
